Thank You
by Howell di Amorosi
Summary: well, Mimi's back in Japan.. but something's wrong.


Mimi sat in math class, Sora sat beside her. Once again everything was back to the way it was, or so it seemed. Sora was listening and copiying the notes for the homework they were getting that night on the board. With her pencil busy and paying attention, she didn't have time to look or even think about what Mimi was doing.   
  
Mimi was glad that she was back, back home, back with her friends. But something back in America was bothering her. She didn't have the heart to tell Sora, because shen knew Sora would freak out and check on her every 5 seconds and she didn't want Sora to worry about her.   
  
Mimi glanced over to her friend rushing to write down all the notes and smiled faintly.  
  
Oh, Sora. Only if I could tell you. My life wouldn't be such a mess if I hadn't had moved over there. I would have been here with you and Tai and Matt and the others, Mimi thought. She sighed and looked down on her desk and looked at her piece of paper with dried up tear marks on it.  
  
It read;  
  
It would take more than a thousand pages to write down all of the things I have known, learned and loved. I need to thank;  
My family, may your nuturing love be spent on someone more worthy.  
My mom, your nuturing has gone far and I along with it.  
My dad, thank you for teaching me respect, manners and politeness.  
My grandma, thanks for the gift of life, love and caring.  
My second grandma, the history of our family lives in you.  
My grandpa, for all the truck rodes to the post office, I thank you.  
My uncle and aunty, let's go fishing on the red for the everlusive cat-fish.  
My aunt and second uncle, keeps your logs tied up and your kittens cute.  
My third uncle and family, thanks for the time in the trees.  
My late uncle and family, though I hardly know you, thank you.  
And to my friends, you are the crutches in which I lean upon..  
  
Signed Mimi, None else.  
  
  
Mimi kept on looking and starring at her peice of paper infront of her.  
  
Sora stood up which Mimi saw in the corner of her eye. "Hey! Mimi..Hello? School's over, come on let's go home.. Don't tell me you want to stay" Mimi looked up to her friend and smiled. "Why would I want to stay here, I hate school!" "Then, let's go Mimi!" "Okay okay! I'm coming" Mimi and Sora joked.  
  
  
They walked down the hall to their old locker. Sora did the combination and Mimi just leaned on her side onto another locker beside Sora.  
  
"Sora?" "Yeah, Mimi. What is it?" Sora answered getting her bag out of her locker. "Well I was wondering, well have you seen any of the others. I mean like Tai or Matt or Joe around latetly. I know it's only been a day that I've been back, but I was wondering if or when I'll get to see them again." SOra looked at her friend and saw sadness in her eyes, but a reason she didn't know of. "Don't worry Mimi, you'll get to see them soon. Besides their coming over tonight for a "welcome back" sort of thing for you! So Cheer up, you seem so down lately." Sora said. Mimi smiled faintly and started walking and Sora walked with her to her place.  
  
"Sora..How's Joe doing? I heard he was in medical school but he was having some trouble, is he ok?" Sora looked over and sighed "He's fine, you seem all panicky. You shouldn't be worriying about Joe and the guys, we should be the ones worriying about you. I mean look at you. It looks like you have cold sweat almost. Come on Mimi, let loose. Your going to be seeing them all tonight, you can check on them then, for now just act ok, okay?" Sora said somewhat jokingly at times.  
  
Mimi looked down to the ground and watched her feet take each single step, like if she was bored out of her mind. Sora held her friend closely as a friend would normally do. Sora could sense something was wrong, she lifted up Mimi's head.   
  
"Hey! Hello? Come on tell me what's wrong" Sora asked. Mimi just looked way and sat on a stair by a park that meant they were half way to Sora's. "Mimi, what's wrong? Come on, you used to tell me everything, so, why so glum eh?" Mimi looked up to Sora, her face was slightly red as if she was crying, the truth was that she was, inside. "Why do you have to ask so many questions? Besides, is it any of your buisness?!" Mimi yelled ot her friend. MImi stopped and paused thinking about what she had just done. She yelled to her best friends face and all she did was want to make sure that she was alright.  
  
Mimi an away with small tears dripping down her face, not being able to forgive herself for what she just did. She ran to, she didn't even know where she was running to.  
  
"Mimi! Come back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Mimi ran, heading to someplace she didn't know of.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora stood there with her bag slipping off her shoulders, crying. "What did I do wrong? Did I check up on her too much? Oh it's so confusing! Mimi.. What's wrong? Why can't you tell me, I thought we were best friends, no matter what.." Sora thought to herself.   
  
The sun set slowly and Sora walked on home in the day and arrived in the slight late night. She walked into her apartement that she shared with her mother. She walked the the fridge.  
  
Sora chuckled quietly to herself while reading a note on the fridge from her mother.   
  
"Ok! I know I'm not home, don't blame me Sora! It's not your mothers fault, the flowers call me. Anyways I'll be back home around 9 or 10 at the latest. You can make dinner on your own now, right?  
  
Love Mom"  
  
Sora looked down on the ground and stared a while worriying about Mimi. Sora suddenly remembered she had to get everything ready for the "catch up with Mimi" party, even though Mimi wasn't there. It was too late to cancel everything.  
  
Soon she got a call on the phone. Sora rushed over to the phone thinking that it was Mimi. She picke up;  
  
Sora: "H--Hello?"  
Joe: "Hi Sora! Um Mimi's over here, she's really sad and stuff. She's like breaking out or something like that."  
Sora: "Mimi's over there?!"  
Joe: "Yeah! I think you should get over here and fast!"  
Sora: "Okay I'm on my way! Thanks Joe! Bye!"  
  
Sora rushed and hung up the phone. She ran into her room and quickly grabbed her coat and ran off to Joe's breathing heavily worried bout her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, it'll be okay" she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
By: Sachiel 


End file.
